The invention described below relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to caulking guns and associated tools used in the caulking process, or for other viscous sealants or adhesives.
Caulking guns, as they are generally known, comprise a class of construction and repair tools that expel caulk, sealant or other fill material for the purpose sealing and waterproofing joints that are likely to crack if filled with a rigid, non-flexible material. During the conventional caulking process, a bead of caulk is extruded from the caulking gun onto the desired location. Soon after the caulk has been applied, the user generally smooths and shapes the caulk with either his finger or one or more shaping tools. The caulking can be quite viscous and messy, which can result in unwanted deposits on unprotected surfaces or clothing. The excess caulk or sealant that has been shaped and removed collects on and adheres to the finger or tool. It is a general practice for the user to use a rag or other available implement, to wipe the excess caulk from his fingers or tools.
Reeves U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,683, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses a V-shaped receptacle for finger cleaning purposes which is held in a fixed position on the side of a caulking gun. While having the advantage to collect large amounts of excess caulking, due to its size and its mounted location, this device is likely to interfere with the caulking process and the user's ability to grasp the caulking gun effectively. The present invention provides an improved device that is less obtrusive while also providing a multitude of additional features and functions.
Kovac U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,753 provides for a single purpose tool holder, both magnetic and frictional in nature, (in combination with a double barrel caulking gun caddy) for shaping tools to be used for the smoothing and shaping process. While having a shaping tool accessible aids in one aspect of the caulking process, the present invention incorporates multiple implements and functions for the entire caulking process.
There is not found in the prior art, a combination caulking tool that can provide all the necessary implements for the entire caulking process. For the foregoing reasons, there has been a need for such a multi-purpose tool.